Scheiße
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: De nosotros tan sólo queda un charco en el suelo. —seidou&hinami, rize&eto, amon&kurona, ayato&ihei, furuta. (Parejas crack a granel). ¡Feliz cumpleaños Binge!


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 009\. Dolor [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **Nota:** ¡Para **Binge Eater**! «3«3«3 me pase de crack y ooc pero es que merecés puras cosas hermosas meine Sonne (esto no lo es). *le da vergüenza* aún así espero te guste ´u`

 **n.a:** * ich tu dir weh, de Rammstein.

* * *

Am I still a hero if the only person I save is  
myself?  
Am I still a villain if the only person I hurt is  
myself?

— **B. Damani, Fairytales**

* * *

 **Seidou/Hinami:**

 **«pajarito caníbal y rosa sin espinas».**

I—

 **E** lla siempre está comiendo.

Y yo tengo tanta hambre.

II—

Eto es como un reptil mañoso, chiquito pero mortal, con dientes de aguja que se te clavan directo en el alma y te la roen como un hueso podrido. (aaa-ah los huesos de madre sabían tan bien, a desesperación pérfida, y a veces me dan ganas de devorarla otra vez sólo para ser capaz de saborearlos y no sufrir de un apetito que es un hoyo negro y arrasa con todo). Pero pero pero– Eto come todos los días, manzanas, peras, uvas, frutas jugosas. Y yo debo mirarla como un perro y babear y llorar y arrastrarme en el piso, arañando mis cabellos de muralla caliza mientras mi estómago canta antiguas baladas de rock. Dulce, tan dulce. Es Hi-naaaaaaa-chan la que se apiada de mí y me da carne y afecto y yo igual que un buen perro muevo la cola y le lamo las heridas calientes, haciéndola suspirar. Ella siempre dice que es incorrecto, que Hermanito no lo aprobaría, pero Hermanito está muerto (¿lo está?) y usa un traje finísimo y muy costoso de Sasaki Haise. Así que por qué preocuparse, pienso yo. No vale la pena. Y es que las manos de Hina-chan son plumas desgarbadas y manchadas en petróleo de sangre, y sé que se avergüenza de esto más le digo que no hay necesidad. Porque es hermosa y florece en primavera. No como la fría Akira-chan que —ha ha— ojalá fallezca de tristeza y la devoren los gatos callejeros. Muere muere muere muere m– Tampoco es como Eto. Ella susurra: Seidou-kun con voz de crisantemo y yo quiero navegar en los barquitos de papel que recorren las aguas de sus pestañas cósmicas. Ella me besa las costillas y compone una nana para dormir con éstas. Ella es buenaybonita y taaaaaaan fácil de masticar. Así que le muerdo las orejas y ella suelta grititos de espanto, pero no me la como porque deseo perderme en su ombligo sin espinas y besarle plegarias en la piel. —Seidou-kun, las sombras nos observan —y suena nerviosa. Sonrío con mis teclas de piano y Mozart se revuelca en su tumba. —Está bien que nos miren Hina-chan (porque eres mía y me encandilan tus braguitas de color fresa). Entonces le subo un poco la blusa y Hina-chan está (corrompidaaaaa). Me dan ganas de reír lágrimas. Tú sangras por mi salvación, un pequeño corte y estarás caliente. El cuerpo ya totalmente mutilado. No importa, está permitido, qué gusto*

III—

Ella siempre está comiendo.

Y yo tengo tanta hambre.

 **Rize/Eto:**

 **«lenguas muertas».**

I—

Me da vergüenza admitirlo Kamishiro-san, pero la mejor literatura es la que hago con mi lengua entre tus piernas abiertas.

II—

Me gusta componer en tu piel de libro antiguo poesías húmedas y con saliva de sabia de árbol. Que te retuerzas como exorcizada y gimas de placer, como cuando te comes a otro ser humano. (Me excitas muchísimo querida, como si yo pudiese sentir algo loquesea, casi me da gracia). Tanto que quiero salpicarte en tinta indeleble y escribir letras deformes en tu cuerpo de laberinto, templo corrompido y de herejes. (Que eres bruja bruja bruja con ojos de lentejuela y labios de melocotón mordido y yo una piraña con aires de pájaro rompedor de nidos ajenos). Mi padre es un viejo decrepito que no podrá volar nunca más, el tuyo al menos te dio cariño a su manera. Te envidio por eso y te encajo las uñas de lápida en los muslos, donde brota la sangre, océano rojo, y tú musitas con ponzoña: Takatsuki-sensei, soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo. La forma en que —craaaaack— partes a los personajes —y a mí—. Tan casual y descarada. Qué belleza, qué fealdad. Asiento y doy las gracias, incluso hago una reverencia. Somos reinas del caos ¿no es así? Sólo que tú tienes a tu príncipe Washuu fanático de las moto sierras y yo a mi rey tuerto con cien patas que crujen y se expanden y se contraen. No me mires así Kamishiro-san, el jamás te perteneció y entre nosotras hay que aprender a compartir los juguetes. Entonces vuelvo a devorarte, salvaje y cruda, y tú ríes te ríes te ríes. Eres purpurina congelada. Yo soy la tragedia de una risa. Qué será de ambas, me pregunto. Acaso no estamos destinadas a perecer y volvernos un capítulo más en la historia. A revolcarnos en la fría tierra como cerdos y crear una supernova que arrase con los más que se puedan. Quiero que me respondas Kamishiro-san, quiero que dejes de construirte coronas con esternones que encuentras en el camino y ya no rompas ilusiones, que empieces a alabarme mientras yo muerdo tus senos de manzana y mantengo nuestras rodillas muy pegadas y sudorosas. Si te miro en un ángulo distinto bien puedes ser arte barroco querida. Te hago daño ¡no lo siento! esto es bueno para ti, escucha como gritas*. No obstante, en verdad–

III—

Me da vergüenza admitirlo Kamishiro-san, pero creo que amo más a mis libros que a ti

(por eso he de romperte el cuello e inmortalizarte en uno de esos textos y así no sentirme tan culpable).

 **Amon/Kurona:**

 **«aquellos que no somos amados por Dios».**

I—

Erase una vez dos hermanas que soñaban con la felicidad...

II—

Nashiro, me pregunto a menudo qué fue lo que hiciste para terminar como un cadáver en un ataúd de cristal (el ataúd es mi estómago y sus vidrios me están rompiendo por dentro). Y me cuestiono asimismo si acaso soy capaz de revivirte con un beso de verdadero amor (que yo te quiero tanto...). Si tú eras la sal de mi pimienta y eras tan gentil igual y dulce y por qué por qué, es tan injusto. Fuimos niñas una vez. Niñas antes de ser fantasmas y muchísimo antes de volvernos polvo también. ¿Te acuerdas? Porque yo lo hago, muy a menudo. Me sumerjo en los recuerdos que son como un bebé recién nacido y me sujetan con sus dedos pequeños pero firmes y lloran para que les preste atención. Sin embargo duele, muchísimo, como brasas ardiendo. Y la soledad es difícil de soportar. Así que me esfuerzo por ser fuerte, por extraviarme a mí misma en un abismo de hollín que me ensucia —igual que Koutaro—. Debo hablarte de él, por supuesto. Pues Koutaro es todo lo que tengo (yo te tenía a ti y ahora). Él es una plegaria en el infierno, el rosario que se recita casi como un pecado y yo– (tal vez tal vez tal vez) ¿lo a-pre-cio? No sabría precisarlo sabes, es que ah, ambos somos negro de encaje y a pesar de todo Koutaro no se rinde ante el diablo albino que le susurra cosas dulces y sinuosas y que mencionan a una mujer tempano de hielo. Tan triste. Nos parecemos, un poco, después de todo. Él me asegura que ahora vives en un reino mágico y que tienes sangre de unicornio corriendo por tus venas, que eres feliz. Pero no sé si pueda creerle (al mundo). Nos han hecho tanto daño que mi garganta se asfixia con unas manos color traición, por parte de Rei, por parte de Padre, por parte del hermano medio ángel con afición a las matemáticas. Es que resulta que nadie es un santo, todos salimos a bailar con el pecado y éste nos da un beso enorme en la boca. ¡Ciao, amor! Koutaro trata de salvarme, de salvarnos a todos aún así. Dice elocuente y con firmeza: Yasuhisa yo te perdono, y me entran alfileres en los ojos de botón descosido. (Por qué es tan vil, ay me duele). ¿Debería hacerle caso Nashiro? ¿Podría acaso cobijarme en su cielo sin estrellas, respirar su olor a plomo? Ponerme de rodillas y orar a su lado y tener pensamientos indecorosos que la Biblia condenaría. Dime Nashiro, qué tengo que hacer. Te oigo gritar y sé que la Muerte es mi única amiga. Koutaro me ha tomado de la mano, de pronto.

III—

Erase una vez una sombra de otra sombra que murió.

 **Ayato/Ihei:**

 **«ROSA, casi rojo».**

I—

Hairu es muy bonita y le gusta que mis palabras la muerdan en cualquier parte.

II—

Soy un casi niño casi hombre con enojo impreso en las alas de piel de conejo. Y tengo tormentas y tormentos en el pecho, con relámpagos en las cicatrices que yo mismo me provoco. Hairu es esta muchacha casi acuarela con sonrisa perezosa y ojos de manzana y manos pequeñas y frágiles dispuestas a arrancar rosas del suelo y a masacrar todo de una forma muy elegante, sin perder la gracia. Es como una dama de alcurnia y tiene la boca abierta en expresión de sorpresa pero de inmediato una sonrisa de víbora se arrastra y se le asoma por entre los dientes de margarita y yo sé que estoy algo así como perdido por completo. Hairu es un espectro melifluo de un brillante tono rosado y yo detesto el rosado (y quizás igual a ella) pero igual me tiemblan las rodillas en cuanto Hairu se me acerca y con elocuencia empieza a hablar. —Ayato-san, eres uñas que rasgan las paredes y luces de neón que se funden de súbito. Eres la belleza de un cadáver a medio pudrir, y me encantas sabes. Lo sé, pero no comprendo. Ella es mística y hermosa y cruel y fea y cínica y celestial y sólo por ella estoy dispuesto a coger mis pinturas de oleo y crear un cuadro de su imagen. Aunque esté perdida por su deidad suicida pienso (me gustaría estar contigo un poco más). Y quebrarte y recomponerte y quitarte el corazón porque tú te has robado el mío y necesito uno para seguir viviendo muerto a medias. Ciento tres de mis huesos se aplastan en una pila y se prenden fuego en una prueba de afecto sincero que Hairu no ha de comprender del todo. —Es que quiero tragarme un mazapán y besarte con toda mi azúcar envenenada Ayato-san. Y yo le doy permiso, le doy permiso incluso de que me serruche una pata de la buena suerte y la conserve si así puede esquivar la guillotina que se balancea encima de ella, maldita sea. Hairu no me hace caso. Me dibuja las costillas y vuelve mi caja torácica un cofre de tesoros y lo va llenando con nimiedades y baratijas. Tan, tan misterioso. Qué puede ser esta emoción que me inunda como una bañera con el grifo roto cuando estoy con Hairu. (Dolor, Paranoia, Desesperación, Soledad). —Muerte. Amor amor amor amor amor. Me dan ganas de ser una piña colada, lo confieso. Porque

III—

Hairu es muy bonita y le gusta que mis palabras la muerdan en cualquier parte.

¿puede oír a mi corazón?

no está en mis venas,

no está en sus dedos,

no está—

 **Furuta:**

 **«tragicomedia».**

I—

Quiero que Ella me bese los lunares.

II—

Y hay un latido constante que suena húmedo y pegajoso cada que Ella hace un festín sin invitarme. Y pienso: maldita tramposa, quiero verte todo de rojo para que te reflejes en mis pupilas de espejo. Tiene sonrisa gigante, como si fuese experta en La Divina Comedia, y ésta parece comérsela cada vez que sonríe (a otro que no sea yo) convirtiéndola en fuegos artificiales. Y yo la detesto tanto y duele y duele y duele y– Ella lo ignora, ella no sabe, ella es libertad y yo una jaula con bonitos barrotes de oro derretido. Monstruosa Rize, Esquizotípica Rize. Es tan injusto que cada vez que pienso en Ella sé con firmeza que cuando la encuentre le romperé las piernas de carretera en dos y le pondré un pañuelo en la boca para que sus gritos sean silenciosos y un par de cuerdas en los brazos, para colgarla en ese bonito árbol que da a la ventana. Que me dé ciento un hijos y nazcan de un huevo de cabra negra y pueda peinarle el cabello y limpiar sus lentes empapados en algo viscoso y visceral. (Ya voy por ti, ya voy por ti–) le prometo dulcemente al abismo, y el abismo responde: Tomate tu tiempo Sou-chan. Ya verás cómo te va a amar Ella. Así que me peino con elegancia, me pongo un traje fino y espero. La carne traiciona, la carne es débil. (Pero yo la deseo mucho-muchísimo sabes). Mordeduras, patadas, golpes,  
agujas, pinzas, sierras,  
pide un deseo, no digas que no.  
Y te guiaré a las ratas*

III—

Quiero que Ella me bese los lunares

(¿de todos modos, por qué el azul duele?)


End file.
